


"Join me inside, my love"

by thesongof_GrahamLecters



Series: Where The Love Crime Brought Us [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Memories, Memory Palace, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongof_GrahamLecters/pseuds/thesongof_GrahamLecters
Summary: He could smell the divine sweet scent wafting through the garden. It mingled with lavender and all the other scents their home on the French Riviera had presented to Will."Are you going to join me inside, my love?"  Hannibal approached and Will felt his palm on his hair.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Where The Love Crime Brought Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796773
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	"Join me inside, my love"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm very glad that so many of you liked the first part! For this one I got inspired by a house I saw by chance. I'll leave a link so you can see what I had in mind while writing. Also, for a better experience, I recommend you listening to "A Sense of Symmetry" by Ludovico Einaudi.  
> Hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/52zoeCUP7nS3AG4LARyLbU?si=VXoaTnObSy-tgk0-lw8JtA  
> House: https://www.luxuryestate.com/p72659005-villa-for-sale-marseille

„Are you going to join me inside, my love? “

Will puts his face to the sun. It’s Sunday. At least that’s what his mind is telling him. Since they came here Will often found himself losing track of time. Now in a good way.

The sun touched Will's face with its warm, setting rays. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His lungs filled with the scent of lavender wafting from the plants in the garden.

Their new home is near the village of La Treille. The house sits on the top of a hill in the Passe-Temps valley.

"The cradle of Marcel Pagnol's childhood," Hannibal said with a spark of joy that Will sensed in his voice. His husband was excited. _Husband_. It took Will a while to get used to this address. But over time, it began to feel so normal and right. So natural. As if that was the thing, Hannibal was the thing that was missing in Will's life.

“Proudly built in the 13th century, it is extended by a beautiful terrace with swimming pool and garden facing south. Also, it looks towards the wilderness of Bellon's valley. You are going to love it, darling”. Hannibal kept telling Will about the house. About its history, how it was built, who lived there.

Will rested his head on the backrest and smiled. He stared at the man next to him. Hannibal kept telling how the house had captured him and decided that they should move there. Will could still hear the words coming from Hannibal's lips, but he could feel himself slowly losing focus, his mind relaxing. Hannibal's appearance made his husband's thoughts move in a different direction from the subject Hannibal was talking about. The top few buttons of his white shirt were undone, revealing his neck. Exquisite light bronze tan capturing Will’s eyes. He felt jealous for a moment. The thought of someone or something having the privilege of touching Hannibal made his jaw clench. His eyes continued to examine the man next to him, who was driving. They carried on, pausing for a moment on the view the shirt offered. It was as if Hannibal was a valuable exhibit in a museum and the cloth on his body was trying to hide him from the thirsty eyes of visitors. It teased them, showing only a glimpse of the masterpiece, and with each movement of Hannibal's muscles, the view disappeared. Will slid his eyes over his husband. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, revealing strong arms. He had seen what incredible power lay in them, what were they capable of. The spectrum was vast and varied. Will tried to force his thoughts in another direction. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he saw Hannibal looking at him.

"Something in your eyes leads me to think that you are not entirely intrigued by my story, Mr. Lecter."

 _Mr. Lecter_. The name dripped like honey from Hannibal's lips. It flowed down and slowly wrapped around Will. His ears enjoyed the melody that was Hannibal's voice. All of Will's senses sang under the influence of the creature beside him.

"Oh, there is no such thing. I'm very engaged with the story of "L'Eau des Collines - Jean de Florette and Manon des Sources - which focused on the machinations of Provençal peasant life at the beginning of the twentieth century," Will laughed lightly, repeating Hannibal's words. He brushed a lock of hair that caressed his husband's right cheek and let his fingers enjoy the touch. Hannibal's barely grown beard aroused curiosity in Will's fingers.

Hannibal's lips formed into a toothy smile. His eyes shone. Brown eyes capturing the flames of pure and true love. The everlasting fire in them calling Will’s name and turning into hot air as they meet the ocean in his eyes.

"I'm glad that despite your dreamy look, your mind doesn't ignore my words, dear."

***

"Darling, would you bring the plates with you as you come inside, please?"

 _“Darling…”_ Hannibal's voice knocked on Will's memory palace. He opened his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Hm? Yes, of course." It took him a few seconds but he managed to answer after his consciousness returned to the present.

Millie, their dog, was lying on the grass. Her attention was drawn to something and she turned her head to the door behind Will. He felt the new presence too. He could smell the divine sweet scent wafting through the garden. It mingled with lavender and all the other scents their home on the French Riviera had presented to Will.

"Are you going to join me inside, my love?" Hannibal approached and Will felt his palm on his hair. It stroked Will’s poetic dark, disobedient curls and went down to his neck.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

Will hadn't noticed when an hour had passed. Ever since he and Hannibal had been together, Will's thoughts had slowly become his ally in every way. Those of them which he used to push into dark rooms without negotiation, confidently started to come out one by one. Sometimes more than Will could handle at one time. In those moments, Hannibal's memory palace opened its doors wide and sheltered Will's thoughts. He hugged them, placed his large strong hands on them, and the two of them restrained them together.

"Is everything all right, Will?" Hannibal's voice was quiet and gentle. He endured the warm June wind and, as he passed Will, lost himself in the trees surrounding their house.

"Yes. It's all right, darling, I thought for the first time we came here. All the way, you were convincing me how I would fall in love with the house. How I’m going to love it as much as the one in Canada… "

"And? Was I right or was my perception wrong?”

Will looked around, and everything he saw was beautiful because all he could see was Hannibal. All that Will's life was like at that moment was Hannibal. His eyes stared at the valley, examining the trees, the breathtaking colors of the sky. The shadows of the branches were reflected in the stone walls of their house. He smiled and his teeth appeared behind his full lips.

That was all Will could do. At that moment, his words appeared as a pale reflection of what he was feeling. Before, he would not have thought that there would be a moment in his life when he wouldn’t find the right words to express his thoughts. Despite his expectations, this moment was in sight. Will thought for a second and did the only thing he could find as an appropriate answer.

He stood up. Hannibal, dressed in a dark blue shirt, was standing behind Will, his remarkable lips curled in a gentle smile. His husband’s neck was exposed in front of him, as if it was calling him, waiting patiently for Will to touch him, to kiss him. Hannibal's lips parted slightly as if he was going to say something but Will couldn’t wait. He reached out, caressed the soft locks of hair that lightly touched his husband's face, and brought his face closer. The tip of his nose touched Hannibal's. The scent was beyond this world. Will's mind retreated, letting Will's instincts guide his actions and body. And they knew exactly what to do. Will had trusted his instincts since he had been with Hannibal. His lips touched Hannibal's. His hand tangled in the soft locks that barely covered his neck. His tongue slid forward and lightly touched Hannibal's lips, tasting the sweet taste of caramel. Will's senses awoke. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. His tongue intertwined with that of Hannibal, and after a few seconds of a struggle for supremacy, he surrendered. Hannibal slid his hand over Will's waist, brought him closer, and deepened the kiss. Their lungs began to burn in protest, but the air seemed an insignificant physical need over the need for intimacy. The thought of living without that intimacy for so long was inexplicable to Will.

"I love it."

It was all he could say. He didn't need to say anything else. Hannibal knew his thoughts, he felt them. He could sense them the same way he sensed all of Will's other feelings and desires.

“Join me inside, my love.” Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will. His chin rested on Will's head, and the scent wafted into his lungs.

***

The hand of the clock touched eight. Will called their dog inside and closed the garden door. Hannibal, now in his usual place, smiled at the sight of his husband. His eyes glanced lovingly at Will's capturing presence. The curls that were so carefree and graceful. The muscles in his arms and back were reminiscent of their beauty, moving slightly under Will's shirt. Hannibal closed his eyes and his fingers began to touch the piano keys on their own.

"Just in time," he says in a voice as soft as aged wine. More gentle even than the melody that was being born under his touch.

Will knew the tune. His husband had been working on it for several weeks. He took the dishes to the sink, and when he returned to the living room he kept his book off the shelf. Hannibal's melody, his scent, his presence filled the room. The light in the room was dimmed, the candle flames caressing the long, graceful fingers with which Hannibal so tenderly touched the keys. Will sat down on the couch by the piano and opened his book. He began to read as his partner colored the room with his ethereal melody.

 _"I love it."_ His words echoed in his mind. He loved it. Their house, their dog. The melody that Hannibal was working on. He loved the garden and the view of the valley, the lavender that grew there. He loved the morning light, which insistently but gradually entered their bedroom in the morning and woke them with its quiet presence. He loved _him_. No, he _adored him._

He reads and Hannibal plays, a usual night at the Graham-Lecter’s household.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a series, it's probably going to be mainly domestic fluff (because I need to share my love for married and soft hannigram)!  
> Thank you so much for the love you gave the first one, I wasn't really expecting it <3


End file.
